1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to minefield clearance devices. In particular, it permits remote clearing of a minefield by a fuel-air explosive weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In phases of recent wars, up to 70% of tank and vehicle casualties and 35% of personnel casualties were caused by enemy minefields and booby traps. The effectiveness of such weapons has placed a high priority on the use of remote minefield clearing techniques to permit effecient deployment of combat personnel and equipment.
Current methods of breaching minefields includes hand emplacement of demolition charges, use of tanks for pushing or propelling linear explosive charges, mechanical clearing devices and foot soldiers with bayonets. These methods are slow and extremely dangerous. These methods require men and vehicles on the minefield exposed to enemy fire.
Present techniques of clearing enemy minefields permit the enemy to observe such activity. This provides a relatively long reaction time for the enemy to counter such penetration and clearing threats.